


My Charizard exploded last night

by Antares10



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Gay Character, Humor, Other, Prompt: To political, Reference to a german song about an exploding girlfriend, Silly, Trans Character, You shouldn't mix Megaevolutions and Dynamaxing, bad trip, implied drug-use, implied haluzination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Alex believed himself to be a pretty reasonable and calm person with an overall calm life. However, he finds himself suddenly in a strange and usual situation when his friends comes to him, crying about his Charizard exploding...Wait, Charziards can't learn Explosion, right?
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	My Charizard exploded last night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I say it right now: This all started as a silly joke with a friend over Twitter about what would happen if you Megaevole and Dynamax a Pokemon at the same time. Also it all ended with us changing the Lyriks to a Song from Die Ärzte "Gestern Nacht ist meine Freundin explodiert" (My girlfriend exploded last night). It was so hilarious, I just had to write the whole thing.   
> So don't take this to serious. It's mostly just a joke within a joke and 3 cups of coffee on a Sunday afternoon. Still, have fun :D

Alex was a pretty reasonable guy. At least he thought he was. Look, he was pretty chill overall, he believed himself to be pretty open-minded and supportive towards his friends, he usually tried to stay calm and understanding even if something was pissing him off and he liked his life to be more on the side of calm than exciting.

So he tried to not comment on how one of his friends, Vio, staggered towards him and crushing him rather unexpectedly in a hug and crying against his shoulder. It was kinda unusual and uncomfortable and a bit weird, but Alex was not a jerk, so he petted his friend a bit and tried to get him to calm down.

“Come on now, Vio.”, Alex mumbled. “What is going on? You didn't do the whole hug and cry thing since getting that mug with your new name two years ago.”

“My... my Charizard  just exploded!”, cried Vio somewhere against his shoulder. “It just went BOOM!”

“... what?” Alex blinked. Did he maybe just mishear? Vio's voice was pretty muffled. As if he had heard his thoughts Vio looked up and stared at Alex, eyes big and watery and a big red too. His lips were quivering.

“It was during the champion's tournament!”, Vio stated, finally letting go of Alex to gesture, hands and arms flying up animated. “I could have totally won, you KNOW I would have! But I had to go against the champ and Charizard was my strongest one but... BUT THEY HAD THEIR STRONGEST ONE LEFT TOO!”

“:... that's bad?” said Alex slowly. He knew Vio was aiming for the championship. Heck, he had ranted about battle strategies and proper Pokemon raising for years now. Alex tried to understand that stuff, but honestly, he didn't quite care about fighting much. But Vio had been his friend for years and years and friends help each other out and support each other. Vio had helped Alex pick the flowers for his first date with that cute bird trainer one year back, Alex had helped Vio pick his fighting uniform, Vio had helped Alex setting up a website for his knitting work-shop (who knew that so many trainers had a problem with cold hands? Alex made a killing with hand-knitted gloves) and Alex had helped Vio with all the paperwork involved with getting his name changed.

Alex knew stuff about Vio he probably didn't even know himself but try as he might, he will never really understand the fighting stuff well.

“It was a Kabutops. ROCK AND WATER Type. That was bad!”

Alex nodded again slowly. He still had no clue what Vio meant with Charizard  exploding. 

“So...?”

“So I thought I had to dynamax. But they could still dynamax too! So they did and I suddenly was in front of this GIANT KABUTOPS. Which can do ROCK AND WATER attacks!”

  
Alex nodded again, most trainers would keep the dynamax thing as a ace in their sleeves.

“So?”

“So I thought, I needed more power! And I made a horrible mistake! AND MY CHARIZARD EXPLODED!”

“... dude...” mumbled Alex. “Dude, Charizards can't learn explosion...”

“It was not an attack! It was just an explosion.”

“... what?”

“Like... Like, okay, I... I MIGHT still had the Megastone on Charizard... and I mega-evolved it to deal with their Venasaur. And then Kabutops came out and attacked and luckily they did a set-up move but I knew we gonna go down next round if I don't do something! And I... I dynamaxed Charizard while he was still mega-evolved. And then... AND THEN! BOOM! GONE! ALL OVER THE FLOOR AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT!”

The crying continued. Alex was even more confused. Especially because he could see Charizard, looking kinda confused and a bit helpless at him while its trainer cried his eyes out. Vios other Pokemon looked similar helpless.

“AND THE WORST IS... Do you wanna know what the WORST IS?” Alex really kinda didn't wanna know but he still nodded. Charizard looked at him with big pleading eyes and Alex had a feeling the Pokemon just wanted his trainer fixed. “THE WORST IS... there was that... that band there already. And they were singing in german about how I exploded my Charizard. .. … it was a really catchy song to be honest. BUT STILL! THEY JUST DID THAT!”

“... dude, you don't speak German, how did you know?”

“I JUST KNEW OKAY?”

“... and you really think your Charizard  exploded.”

“I TOLD YOU IT DID! There are chucks all OVER the place!”

Alex looked at Vio's Charizard. It was shrugging at him as if to say “I don't know either, dude”. Vio was crying again. Also sneezing.

“Dude... Vio. Like... your Charizard is fine.”

“NO IT'S NOT IT'S EXPLODED!”

“... It's standing right there next to you.”

Vio turned to where Alex was pointing at. His eyes grew impossibly wide.

“CHARIZARD! YOU UN-EXPLODED!!!”

Now the Pokemon was tackled in a hug and after a small huff offered one right back in return. Alex still spend the rest of the day reminding Vio a few times that his Pokemon was indeed fine. It all ended with him needing to get his friend home and keep Charizard in his line of sight at all time. Only when Vio was safely in bed, sleeping with one arm on his fire Pokemon who tolerated everything like a champ, was Alex able to leave. Time to investigate what the fuck just happened.

It took some effort to find everybody who was there during the watch and some more probing until one of them was willing to talk to Alex about it.

Turns out the grass field effect did THINGS to the trainer too and Vio just had a bad reaction to it.

“So you tell me... that my friend... just got HIGH?” Alex asked.

“Well... kinda?” The Grass Trainer, a pretty relaxed woman who looked around Alex's age, just shrugged. “Look normally the grass effect is pretty mild. But your friend was pretty intense with battling so he was standing a bit to close. Or maybe what he did with his Charizard before messed with the field? We don't know. But well... the field hit him hard.”

“So... he had basically a bad trip.”

The trainer shrugged again. “Kinda? The grass field alone can be intense for humans if you are not used to it... Look, is he okay? He ran out of the arena screaming bloody murder...”

“He thought a German band was singing a mocking song of his Charizard exploding.”

“Huh....” said the trainer. “... can't say I heard that before.”

Alex sighed. Turns out grass field effects can make humans high... no wonder grass type gyms were so popular...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the banned Together Bingo 2020, prompt: To political.   
> As I stated above, it all started with a dumb joke, but as I wrote this thing I thought about using it for the bingo. And so I made this... a joke too? XD   
> Look, I wanna explain: Vio is trans, Alex is gay, Alex talks to a female trainer AND there is talk about how the grass field effect makes trainer high. In some places only mentioning one of these things would count as "to political". I remember a TON of discussions (especially in video games but also in lots of other media) that people honestly think that having a female character, having a trans or gay (or even BOTH) character that aren't just joke/support character, it "to political" or "shoving [it] down out throats". I almost planned to write something like "A woman, a trans guy,a gay guy, a lesbian, an ace person, a non-binary person and a bi person walk together in a bar" kind of setting but eh, it lacked the FUN. This one was pure fun for myself. Also my first Pokemon fic ever XD. So yeah, I really wanted to write something light and funny for this.


End file.
